Morte ao Rei
by Frini
Summary: Sirius encontra sua prima mais odiada quando volta para casa, muito contra a sua vontade. Em um jogo de xadrez retomado depois de anos, os dois se dão conta de que nem tudo é preto e branco, e que as peças não são apenas aquelas que estão no tabuleiro.


Esta fic foi escrita para entrar no concurso do Harry Potter Fiction Festival. Ela entrou com o nome de Xeque-mate e ganhou o primeiro lugar em short fic J

Os personagens não são meus. Todos são propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Bellatrix e Sirius são os protagonistas, mas não esperem romance J

Meus agradecimentos vão para a equipe do evento, para a minha super-mega-show-magic clic-poderosa beta, Flora Fairfield, e para o meu amigo Elfo, por ter me ajudado com os movimentos de xadrez J

Reviews are always welcome!

Morte ao rei

(Xeque-mate)

Por Frini Georgakopoulos

O dia estava tão escuro do lado de fora quanto o humor do lado dentro do número 12, Largo Grimauld. A chuva forte e o vento capaz de congelar a alma entravam pela janela aberta de seu quarto, mas ele não fazia nenhuma questão de se mover. Roupas ensopadas, olhos fechados, ele estava simplesmente feliz por sentir algo que não indiferença, porque este era o único sentimento conhecido dentro de sua própria casa.

Depois de inúmeras férias passadas em Hogwarts, esta foi a primeira em que ele teve que trocar o local que mais amava pelo que mais odiava. Ele achava que sua mãe já desconfiava de seus planos de deixar o número 12 para sempre, e seu ultimato era o último esforço de tentar mudar seu primogênito. Mas não adiantaria, pois Sirius tinha sua cabeça feita, e sua suposta família não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo de deixar aquela tumba para sempre.

Uma forte trovoada o fez abrir os olhos. As órbitas cinzas brilhavam de frente à janela. O quarto era iluminado apenas quando um raio se desgarrava das nuvens para ir de encontro ao solo. O som era ensurdecedor, mas Sirius Black não piscava.

"Tanto drama", uma suave voz ecoou no quarto escuro. Sirius permaneceu imóvel.

O bruxo sabia que ela estava ali, não porque a tinha visto, mas porque sentiu sua presença. Como um gato esguio escondido entre sombras, ela estava em algum lugar do seu quarto, sem fazer barulho, mas com seus olhos amendoados fixos nele.

"O que você quer?", Sirius perguntou ao virar levemente a cabeça. Foi aí que outro raio beijou o solo e a luz iluminou, apenas por alguns instantes, aquela figura de pele pálida, cabelos escuros e olhos cruéis.

E, em seguida, os dois voltaram a habitar o escuro. Bellatrix estava sentada em uma poltrona, não muito longe de onde Sirius se encontrava, e permaneceu ali, seus olhos cinzentos encarando seu primo. Sra. Black fazia questão de dizer que os dois eram tão parecidos que poderiam ser irmãos, algo que fazia o sangue de Sirius ferver. Ninguém em toda a sua família despertava tanto ódio nele quanto aquela prima. E ela sabia disso, e adorava.

"Quero saber a razão para tanto drama", ela disse no escuro "Afinal, passar algum tempo em casa não pode ser assim tão ruim".

"Você nem imagina", ele sussurrou ao fechar a janela.

Ele podia sentir os olhos frios dela em suas costas, dois cubos de gelo perfeitamente trabalhados para queimar àqueles que os fitassem. Deus, como ele odiava Bella. Não por ser mais uma Black, pois, mesmo em sua família, Sirius conseguiu achar parentes de quem ele realmente gostava. Ele odiava a prima por ela ter se corrompido.

Quando crianças, os dois eram inseparáveis e passavam todo tempo que podiam juntos, mas algo mudou tragicamente: eles cresceram. A cada ano, eles se viam menos e, pouco tempo antes de entrarem em Hogwarts, os dois tomaram caminhos bem diferentes. Ele se rebelou contra as vontades da família, mas ela não. Bellatrix as abraçou, e a falta de arrependimento em seus olhos é o que o fazia odiá-la cada vez mais. Ele sabia que ela era forte, que não precisava da aprovação deles para fazer o que queria, então por quê? A menina de cílios pesados e sorriso encantador se tornou uma mulher de beleza fria. Sua mãe estava errada mais uma vez. Eles não pareciam irmãos. Eles não poderiam ser mais diferentes.

"Seque-se", ele ouviu no escuro, "Vou lhe esperar na sala".

Não foi um pedido, mas uma ordem. Sirius viu a forma esguia da prima deixar o quarto sem olhar para trás. Ela sabia que ele ia fazer exatamente o que ela mandou, não por obediência, mas por curiosidade, e por isso, enquanto trocava de roupa, Sirius xingava a si mesmo: Bella o conhecia bem demais.

Minutos depois ele desceu as escadas e, quando estava quase ao pé delas, notou o silêncio. Franziu a testa, enquanto gotas do cabelo ainda molhado corriam por sua face. Ele sabia que estava entrando em uma armadilha, mas sorriu um sorriso quase maldoso. Estava na hora da presa se tornar predador.

Sirius a achou sentada a uma mesa, na sala de estar. A mobília de madeira escura e as cortinas de tecido negro traduziam o nome da família em cada canto da casa. Bellatrix tinha seus olhos fixos no tabuleiro de xadrez à sua frente.

"Onde estão todos?", ele perguntou ao parar na entrada da sala.

"Desde quando você se importa?", ela respondeu sem levantar os olhos, "Nós nunca terminamos isso".

Sirius olhou para o tabuleiro. Algumas poucas peças estavam espalhadas pelos quadrados, enquanto muitas estavam do lado de fora; todas cochilando. Ele deu mais alguns passos calculados em direção à poltrona oposta à da prima e notou que o vento não mais soprava do lado de fora da casa. Uma janela próxima dos dois se denunciava aberta pelo movimento suave da cortina, mas a tempestade havia acalmado, pelo menos do lado de fora.

"Você quer jogar?", Sirius perguntou, incrédulo.

Bella não respondeu, mas seus olhos encontraram os do primo em um desafio silencioso. Ele levantou sua sobrancelha esquerda e, em segundos, estava sentado em frente às peças brancas.

"Acordem!", exclamou, e as peças levantaram, resmungando. Bellatrix sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. "Pelo que eu lembro, eu estava ganhando", ele disse antes de ordenar que sua torre branca avançasse sobre o rei negro, colocando-o em xeque.

Bellatrix sorriu triunfante, mesmo quando estava a poucos passos de perder a partida. Sirius olhou para a prima, esperando seu movimento, mas os olhos, tão parecidos com os seus, não piscavam.

"Sirius Black", ela disse pausadamente, "Tanto potencial jogado fora. Me diga, o que pretende fazer quando este ano acabar?"

"Desde quando você se importa com os meus planos, Bellatrix? Jogue", ele latiu de volta.

"Você se surpreenderia", a bruxa respondeu, veneno em cada uma de suas palavras "Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vai ser de você. Pretende continuar seguindo seus amiguinhos para o resto da vida?", ela revirou os olhos, "O que estou dizendo? Você não segue, você acha que divide a liderança. Como pude esquecer disso?"

Sirius quis voar no pescoço dela, mas, uma vez na vida, ele pensou antes de agir e decidiu entrar no jogo.

"Seguir? Não, querida prima, essa é você", ele inclinou seu corpo mais para perto do tabuleiro, "Ou você acha que eu não sei com quem tem andado?"

Bella refletiu seu movimento.

"Então você também deve saber o que está por vir", ela sussurrou e, ao ver dúvida nos olhos dele, sentou-se novamente, "Não sou de dar conselhos, mas como somos uma família..."

"Não somos nada!", ele disse entre dentes cerrados.

"Se quer continuar vivo, mantenha-se longe deles", e o cavalo negro se posicionou na frente da torre branca, protegendo seu rei e impedindo o xeque.

O movimento no tabuleiro deixou que a peça se tornasse uma presa fácil para o bispo branco, o que causaria outro xeque. O que Bellatrix estava fazendo? Este jogo era praticamente impossível de ser ganho por ela.

"O que você quer?", ele perguntou novamente, mas a outra parte de sua pergunta estava implícita em suas palavras, mas entendida facilmente pela mente de sua prima.

"Quero você do meu lado", ela disse quase que docemente, "Você é capaz de grandes feitos, Sirius Black. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a se tornar tudo que você pode ser".

Sirius se levantou e quase derrubou as peças do tabuleiro no caminho. Ele rodeou a mesa muito rápido e, em segundos, o pescoço de Bellatrix estava seguro entre suas mãos. Ela estava quase nas pontas dos pés.

"Toque em algum deles, e eu te mato", ele disse, sangue correndo mais rápido em suas veias, rosto quente com o mais puro ódio, olhos cada vez mais parecidos com os de sua prima.

Bellatrix não se moveu. Séria, ela encarou o primo, sem medo, sem suar frio. Enquanto um estava quase febril de raiva, a pele do outro era quase que gélida. Um trovão soou do lado de fora ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius se deu conta do que a prima o tinha feito fazer. Ele soltou Bellatrix abruptamente e ela caiu de volta na poltrona, suas mãos ao redor das marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço. Atônito, o bruxo deu passos pra trás, como se a distância entre eles o salvaria de perder a cabeça novamente, de provar que ela estava certa.

"Você não entendeu", as palavras de Bella eram roucas, "Eu não quero ameaçar ninguém, Sirius. Quero apenas te proteger".

"Mentira!", ele latiu, "Tudo que você faz é movido pelo seu egoísmo, sua ganância. Por que eu acreditaria em você?"

"Porque você não tem escolha", ela disse ao levantar, seu tom perigosamente aveludado, "Quando o momento chegar, você não vai pode fazer nada para ajudá-los", ela se aproximou, "Mas _você_ não precisa morrer".

"Por que?", a pergunta soou mais preocupada do que queria, "Eles não podem trazer perigo para a sua... causa".

Bellatrix virou e voltou à sua poltrona. O silêncio do lado de dentro da casa era somente manchado pelo som do temporal do lado de fora.

"É a sua vez", ela disse, ao voltar seus olhos para o tabuleiro.

Então, seu pequeno grupo de amigos era realmente uma ameaça em uma guerra que parecia longe e, ainda sim, estava tão perto. Tudo que ele queria era correr para o quarto e mandar uma coruja para Alvo Dumbledore, com o pedido de proteção para Remus Lupin, Tiago Potter, Lílian Evans, e Pedro Pettigrew, mas isso não aconteceu. Ainda tinha uma partida para ganhar. Com Bellatrix, tudo era um jogo, mas neste, ela estava preste a ser derrotada.

De longe, Sirius viu que o cavalo negro estava pronto para ser aniquilado e não perdeu a oportunidade. Antes mesmo de voltar ao seu lugar, a ordem foi dada, e o cavalo negro foi jogado para fora do tabuleiro. O que ele não havia notado é que, em dois movimentos, a rainha negra poderia chegar ao rei.

Bellatrix não perdeu tempo e recuou seu rei negro, o protegendo do primo, mas este sabia que não existia saída para ela. Um de seus cavalos brancos avançou para o xeque-mate. "Eu prefiro morrer a trair meus amigos, a trair a mim mesmo", ele disse com convicção e com a certeza de que poderia fazer algo para salvar aqueles por quem morreria sem pensar duas vezes.

"Muito bem", Bellatrix disse, então, "Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei".

A rainha preta atravessou metade do tabuleiro e posicionou-se do lado do rei branco, protegida pelo outro cavalo preto. O rei não tinha saída. Sirius não tinha saída.

"Xeque-mate, priminho", Bella sorriu, e esperou Sirius admitir a derrota, derrubando o rei.

As peças do tabuleiro olharam para os dois, a espera da ordem que nunca chegou. Sirius levantou-se e saiu da sala, seus passos pesados ecoando pela casa escura. Um sorriso largo e triunfante se estendeu aos poucos pela pálida face de Bellatrix, e a rainha negra entendeu o que deveria fazer. Com um único golpe, ela empurrou o rei branco do tabuleiro, e o jogo, começado há tantos anos, finalmente terminou. Do lado de fora, a chuva parou de cair, mas o vento ainda mostrava sua fúria, fazendo a pesada cortina de veludo oscilar.


End file.
